stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aranittara
Status of STAG and related articles Greetings Sandeen. You have not indicated a contact email with the wiki folks so this is my only way to contact you. Hopefully you'll see it. What is the status of your STAG stories? Were you planning on fleshing out more of the articles? Please let us know. Thanks for your attention. --Sneg 19:06, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Copyedit Please do not remove copyedit notices from pages if the concerns with your pages have not been sufficiently addressed. Thank you. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 21:47, 18 January 2007 (UTC) sorry I didn't realize you put that their i thought that i had accidentally put it there--Aranittara 01:22, 19 January 2007 (UTC) STAG article request Aranittara, I cleaned up the STAG article and removed the tag as you requested. Since you asked: Grammar seems to be your main problem. Additionally there are often typos, but that's a minor nitpick (and why we can edit others' work). Neither of these reasons should preclude you from editing/contributing. What I find most confusing (in your edits) is the inconsistency -- for example, you had both "dartships" (lower case) and "Dartships" (capitalized). This makes it difficult to know when they're supposed to be capitalized or when they aren't supposed to be. Some items don't need to be capitalized (i.e. warp drive or "technologies", unless they're at the beginning of a sentence), but certain proper nouns ("Observers") may be. Also, when like this, you don't need those extra spaces on either side of the | pipe symbol (works). I can't redo all of your articles for you (at least not all at once, at present), but hopefully the changes as seen in the link above will be enough to guide you in your formatting in the future. My advice: Be concise and consistent. Let me know if you have any other problems or if there's anything else I can help you with. 16:21, 14 July 2007 (UTC) STAG Episode Template check this out . yeah be like the canon episodes ;) -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 00:27, 19 July 2007 (UTC) * cannot see why it is not working at this time, but im working on it -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 00:29, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Star Trek: Confederation Website I am currently in dispute with my current host, I really hope I can get it rectified, however, STEU has more updated content than my site due to the BCWiki being down. thank you for your concern... -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 03:58, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Sandeen So is Sandeen now the same as Aranittara? Please only edit with one account. Using more than one account can be viewed as sockpuppetry and is frowned upon here.-- 12:02, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :I changed my user name like Sazoria Did I won't be using Sandeen anymore on that note I keep getting Captchas because i'm a 'new' user can that be avoided or do i have to muddle through?--Aranittara 12:05, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Sasoriza changed his name because of a spelling error (if I remember correctly - but that was some time ago). Not a big deal changing user names. Just please try and remember to stick to the new one. :-) No harm no foul. :-) Not sure what you mean by "...keep getting Captchas..."? If you can explain your problem to me more - I'll see what could be the problem. As an Admin I DO NOT have access to wikia functions (like fixing passwords and such) but as a "semi-knowledgable" user of wikia codes in articles I will do what I can to help you. -- 12:12, 19 July 2007 (UTC) When I Make an external link it gives me a captcha before letting me save. Also Wi2K is helping me implement the AoS Template but I can't make heads or tails of the code could you try explaining it to me?--Aranittara 12:31, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Captchas From what I've looked at - it should only be asking that if you are putting up an external link. Is that what's happening? -- 10:15, 20 July 2007 (UTC) yeah--Aranittara 12:31, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Hyperspace Gate This is copied straight from the Journal of Applied Technology. You need to have permission to reproduce the text from that site on STEU. If you don't have permission the article will be deleted. – 04:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I think I fixed it sorry I was trying to eliminate status as a stub--Aranittara 04:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it still counts as republishing the text from JoAT so you need to seek the permission from the article's author. – 14:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) The author only speaks German. I'm not sure how I could further rephrase it If you must then delete the text but I don't think it is still copying--Aranittara 22:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :So you've talking to the author and he's given you permission to use this work? – 23:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) no I can't get permission because he only speaks german--Aranittara 00:14, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :You really shouldn't be using his work if you can't get his permission, more likely then not he would probably give it but you can't be too sure. Try going through JoAT since there are people with comprehensive enough skills in German to translate the article in the first place there. Or you could come up with an original hyperspace gate system that doesn't rely on the JoAT work. Hyperspace gates/windows are your bread and butter sci-fi magic so if you were, for example, to remove the technology section you would have a general article that could be from anywhere. – 08:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC)